


I See the Lights

by ShihoMiyano



Series: Mystrade Oneshots [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF Greg Lestrade, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Greg Lestrade, Protective Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Being a Good Brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShihoMiyano/pseuds/ShihoMiyano
Summary: "Shouldn't you accompany your husband home and take care of him?"Sherlock looked at Lestrade with half open eyes and crossed his arms. "What are you blabbering about?"
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade
Series: Mystrade Oneshots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974031
Kudos: 87





	I See the Lights

**Author's Note:**

> When inspiration comes, it floods. The sodding article has a solid 400 words now. 14,600 more to go. Ha. 
> 
> Inspired by a scene from Tangled and the song 'I see the light' sang by Mandy Moore and Zachary Levi.  
> [Youtube](https://youtu.be/ILRs2r6lcHY)  
> [Lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/mandymoore/iseethelight.html)

Watching Gregory Lestrade from CCTV footage was not the same as meeting the man in person. He had read the dossier his PAs had compiled on the man and the man had seemed normal enough, moving up the ranks on his own merit, which was why Mycroft was wondering why would he let Sherlock pester him around. 

When he finally interviewed the soon to be Detective Inspector in a disused brick factory, Lestrade was disgusted with his offer of compensation and irritated that his personal details were laid bare before him. The policeman threatened to have him, his driver, and PA arrested for kidnapping a police officer. His bodyguards' presence did not help especially when they came closer, afraid that Lestrade would actually shoot him since he was one of those officers allowed to carry a gun on his person. There was an attempt on his life again 2 days prior so tensions were still high, but he's leaving for Malaysia in a few hours and will be country hoping after that to Singapore, Brunei, Thailand, South Korea and Japan to represent the UK in one thing or another that he doesn't really know when he would able to meet Lestrade in person to assess him after his return.

It was worth every second to meet the man. He could add to his observations that the man was glad to know another person who shares the same enthusiasm in solving puzzles. That and the dossier he had on this man was incomplete. Something in his stances screamed highly trained in several types of martial arts. Lestrade made his escape before Mycroft could introduce himself. It was an error of his since it was left towards the end. Anyway, on to Heathrow now.

Gosh, the silver fox seemed to check all there is in his list of desired partner traits.

\---

Some months later. 

A Finnish dignitary was found murdered in a flat and the immigration department showed no records of her entering this country. Since it was predicted that the case will be politically messy internationally, MI5 has to take over this case. Mycroft made the necessary arrangements with the Commissioner and went to the crime scene.

Lestrade was not happy when he saw him exiting from the car. His annoyance deepened after he got off the phone from Chief Superintendent Lank informing him that it is no longer his case and whatever evidence collected are to be handed over to MI5.

"What the hell are you doing here?", hissed the DI. 

"Being the source of your current annoyance." 

The silver fox pursed his lips and stared at him with narrowed eyes. The man turned his back to bark out orders to pack up and leave. He turned back to see a still smiling ginger haired man and huffed. They parted ways without words.

Lestrade cursed the universe for making him weak against posh gingers, especially this mysterious one. 

\---

Several weeks later. 

"Why are you here?", Lestrade asked tiredly.

Mycroft did not hear him. He was looking at the mess of tubes and wires hooked up to his brother's body in horror while sweating and panting heavily.

"Hey.", said Lestrade as he managed to get up from the plastic chair to catch Mycroft from collapsing on to the floor. "Hey!", as he shook the man. He placed his palm on Mycroft's forehead. It was too warm.

Hurried footsteps were heard. A woman and several men came running to the room. Lestrade looked up and saw worried faces. "We will take care of him, DI Lestrade, and someone will stay with Mr. Holmes now. Thank you for going beyond your duty.", said the woman he recognised as Anthea as one of the men sat down on the plastic chair he abandoned, another carried the tall ginger.

"Who is he to Holmes?"

Anthea merely smiled sadly and walked away.

\---

Weeks passed.

"Are you hurt?", Lestrade asked a dusty Mycroft in his arms. Lestrade had carried him out from the rubbles of a building that once housed an unmarked office for the Ministry of Defense.

"Anthea?", Mycroft yelled out with hazy eyes as he clutched on Lestrade's jacket lapel.

"I'm here, Mr. Holmes!", screamed Anthea as she and several men and women jumped over the officers who were blocking their way. 

"Thank goodness.", the ginger muttered and darkness engulfed him. Lestrade checked his vitals and assured the group of PAs and bodyguards that their boss is still alive.

As CID was still unable to take over the scene from emergency services and he was not the assigned investigating officer anyway, he followed the ginger in the ambulance while the PAs did whatever they had to. The remaining bodyguards followed in a patrol car they had somehow gotten permission to utilise. 

\---

"Lestrade, why are you here?"

Lestrade looked up to the baritone voice and saw Sherlock Holmes. "Oh. Holmes." He looked at the Holmes wearing an oxygen mask on the bed and mumbled, "God, you're together."

Sherlock sneered. "Leave. Now."

Lestrade got up and walked out of the room. He looked back after a few steps to see Sherlock hugging the ginger tenderly.

Ah well, it's for the best. No one can be happy with him anyway, according to his relationship history. 

\---

A week went by. 

"You would have your membership with the intelligence club reactivated. It would expedite the time needed to solve the case with more resources at your disposal.", said Mycroft as he arched his eyebrow at a fuming DI.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lestrade crossed his arms and pursed his lips with irritation. The adorable devil had come to take away his case unless he agreed to reprise the life he left behind an eternity ago. Not that he minded the action but the sodding paperwork gave him migraines. 

The ginger stood up but quickly sat down again, clutched his chest, and coughed violently. One of the guards came forward to rub his back. It looked like it happened several times before the man and his entourage appeared at his office door. Anthea took out a bottle of water from her bag for him. The man was clearly not supposed to be out of his sick bed.

The coughing did not subside. The entourage quickly left with the unwell man amidst his protests and threats. Lestrade would have laughed at how the man was carried if he had not suddenly coughed out blood.

"Mycroft! We're locking you up in a hospital without internet if you don't listen to your physician!" Sherlock's voice boomed. How did he get access into the building, Lestrade doesn't want to know.

The ginger scowled but said nothing. Sherlock sighed after the group was out of sight. The worry in him showed on his face.

"Shouldn't you accompany your husband home and take care of him?"

Sherlock looked at Lestrade with half open eyes and crossed his arms. "What are you blabbering about?" 

"What? You had a tiff this morning, that's why he didn't want to go home? I know I won't."

"What was the case that he wanted to get off your hands?"

"You sure you don't want to go home?" 

"Just brief me about the damn case so that he has at least one thing less to worry about!" Sherlock hissed. "He lost too much blood already!" and looked away.

Lestrade went full detective mode. 

\---

"What did I do to be stuck with either you or Sherlock at one time or the other?" 

"Perhaps it was karma." 

"Hah." 

The two men were hiding in a small storeroom from a group of gunmen. Lestrade was there because he lost sight of Sher-fucking-lock while trying to escape from the property. Mycroft, officially a minor government official from the Department for Business, Energy & Industrial Strategy, was there as a guest in a gala that was currently ongoing in the hall below. 

Mycroft saw a glimpse of his brother and was afraid the man would get into his usual mischief which prompted him to excuse himself from the Countess, who was trying to get him to be between her legs later in the night, to look for Sherlock at once. Instead, he ended up crammed in a little room filled with cleaning equipment and supplies with Lestrade. 

Footsteps and voices speaking harshly in Romansh were getting nearer to the room. Lestrade wrapped his arms around the ginger and kissed him deep while rubbing their bodies together. The door opened while one of his arms was under the other's dress shirt, teasing a nipple.

The red faced gunmen hid their guns behind their body, yelled at them to get lost and to get a hotel room. Lestrade grinned, scoped up the shocked ginger in his arms and ran for their lives. 

Lestrade put the ginger down gingerly on the floor and sat beside him, catching his breath. It had been 2 months since Lestrade last saw him and he doesn't know what is the current state of the other Holmes' health. He did try to get it out from Sherlock but the man blatantly avoided the question. 

Mycroft was all red and dazed. Lestrade was a bit worried. If his observations of the Holmes' were right, the man would have made scathing remarks about his reckless strategy to escape. Lestrade put his palm on the man's forehead.

"Are you alright?" 

Somehow, Mycroft looked redder and he was unable to talk.

"There you are, Lestrade! Mycroft, what are you--Mycroft!" Sherlock cradled his brother in his arms, took out the pocket square Mycroft was wearing and placed it under Mycroft's bleeding nose.

"Go get the woman or any of his goons!" Sherlock hissed. Lestrade got on his feet and ran in search for anyone he recognised.

\---

The three of them were extracted from the building through the back door. Mycroft fell asleep on Sherlock's shoulder as soon as the driver pressed the accelerator. 

"What were you both doing there?"

Sherlock merely glared at Anthea.

"Sherlock thought our murder suspect was hiding in there. We were chasing him down until a group of armed men chased us." Lestrade answered, trying to diffuse the sparks he could see building up between the two. 

"I see. DI Lestrade, apologies for yet another inconvenience caused by Mr. Holmes." 

"What the fuck was that, woman?" Sherlock said in a dangerously low voice.

"Merely apologising for the inconvenience you caused to the Met, again." 

"Why did you let Mycroft attend this gala?" Sherlock asked with gritted teeth.

"It was a social obligation which is what adults do and we had not expected any such excitement to occur." Anthea's voice dripped heavy with bitterness as she spoke.

Lestrade managed to grab hold of Mycroft as Sherlock and Anthea attacked each other. The driver stopped the car and both bodyguard and driver tried to break up the fight with the help of the other guards from the escorting cars. Unfortunately the man and woman continued their scuffle out in the street. Mycroft opened his eyes a little but went back to sleep in Lestrade's warm embrace. 

\---

The next morning, Mycroft stared at his head of PA, and his brother with crossed arms. His head of security had requested, nay BEGGED, for Lestrade to stay for the night to help mediate a peace treaty or diffuse an atomic bomb the next morning. Mycroft had been surprised to see Lestrade at the dining table during breakfast but grateful for his presence because stormy clouds were hanging over both his brother and PA and they were avoiding each other's eyes. 

"Chevalier informed me that the both of you disgraced yourself in public by engaging in fisticuffs on the street while returning here. What have you got to say for yourselves?"

"He started it!"  
"She started it!"  
The accused pointed at each other. 

"You should have refused the invitation to the gala!" 

"You should have grown up and stop causing trouble for your brother to clean up after you!" 

"My actions were justified! You, oh Wonder PA, SHOULD PAY MORE ATTENTION TO MYCROFT'S HEALTH!" 

"You constantly get into trouble and never listen to your brother! LET THE POLICE DO THEIR JOBS! YOU SHOULD BE THE ONE PAYING MORE ATTENTION TO MR. HOLMES' HEALTH!" 

Mycroft pinched the bridge of his nose. Chevalier and Lestrade looked at Mycroft with a bit of worry. 

"Wait, brother?"

"Yes, Lestrade. Brother! Why are you even here? Good move snogging him last night to escape those brutes. Thank you for that. You fulfilled one of his fantasies too. Now, LEAVE!"

"QUIET!!!"

Silence blanketed the study. Mycroft had his hands clutching his head. Lestrade moved to put his hand at the back of Mycroft's head and shoulder. He made the ginger's head lean on his stomach and stroked the man's head gently. He could feel the throbbing that was torturing the ginger.

"I'm taking him to his room. Both of you, BEHAVE!" Something in Lestrade's murderous glare and low voice may have made the squabbling pair agree nonverbally to a temporary truce.

The silver haired carried the ginger. Chevalier followed to help open doors. He left both men after Mycroft was safely tucked in his bed.

"I'm in a pathetic state now aren't I?", Mycroft said softly.

"You haven't recovered from that blast, have you?" Lestrade stroked Mycroft's head. Mycroft rather enjoyed the soft touches. It makes him relax and lessen the throbbing intensity. 

"Apparently, there is still some poisonous residual in my soft tissues but I am recovering."

"Not quick enough until the next problem landed on your lap, huh?"

"Most unfortunate."

After a few strokes, Mycroft asked, "Why were you surprised to know Sherlock is my brother?" 

"Well, you never introduced yourself now did you? Then the only similarity between the both of you are your eye color and analytical looks. Smug and high and mighty too. I thought you were one of those weird, not out in public, but meant for each other kind of couple. Sherlock didn't confirm or deny it too."

Mycroft smiled. "What do we make of this information then, Detective Inspector?" 

"I think we have now reached the point of calling each other using our given name. Hi, I'm Greg.", Greg held his hand and kissed it.

Mycroft blushed a little. "H-Hi. I'm Mycroft."

Greg kissed Mycroft's forehead and then softly on the lips. Mycroft was having trouble keeping his eyes open.

"Get some rest. You need it." and Mycroft dreamt a pleasant dream throughout the day. 

Greg went back to the study where Thor and Taranis were ready for war. Greg whispered to Chevalier to prepare some things and to meet them at the back of the manor.

"Alright, both of you. Get up. Let's go to the back. Quietly." 

Sherlock and Anthea wanted to say something but silenced when they noticed the tip of knives were mere millimetres away from their throat.

"Qui-et-ly." Greg repeated slowly. 

\---

"Leave all loose items in your respective baskets and take your poles." 

The two did as told.

"Face each other. Good. Now then, no other weapons are permitted. The moment you use something else other than your poles or limbs, I will personally slice off your hand." Greg brandished his knife and the nearby metal table cut to half and fell.

"Do I make myself clear?" 

They nodded, horrified. 

"Good. The duel will end when either one of you surrender or unable to move. Get in your position."

Sherlock and Anthea glared at each other and ready with their own stances.

"Begin!"

"ARGHHHH!!!!"

So began the thunderous war under a clear blue sky with birds chirping on the trees and butterflies fluttering on the flowerbeds. 

\---

"Is it wise to let them continue longer?" 

"They're still moving. Let them be." 

"This was how it is back in the day?" 

Greg snorted. "Well it certainly didn't last this long. The rock heads would have given the old agents a run for their money."

Greg was on the outdoor chair munching on his sandwich and Chevalier was sipping tea from a mug. 

"Bedivere still around?" 

"Err…" 

"Sir Raymond Paddington." 

"Yes, yes he is."

"Ah, fun times. Never underestimate a one armed man, ever, my good man."

"And one should never underestimate someone who pretends to be an idiot most of the time." Greg and Chevalier looked up.

"Bedivere." 

"Lupin."

"Please, enjoy the show. Have some tea and sandwiches." 

"Gladly." 

"What brings you here?" 

"I heard a whisper of a bet involving my daughter and Sherlock Holmes. Naturally, I must witness the outcome for myself." 

Greg snorted. Now he knows why Anthea had looked familiar.

"You're in the Met now aren't you? How did you manage to get it on with Lord Holmes?"

Greg raised his eyebrow.

"The ginger one." 

"I didn't get it on with him." 

"Hrmph. You're always screwing posh ginger ones. How is this different, seeing you're here and the one who officiated the duel between his brother and my Camellia?"

"Stay off my sex life, you pesky old man."

"Hrmph. This one's off limits. Hurt him and you have three [redcaps](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Redcap) after you, at least." 

Greg looked at his old mentor and studied the man. He may give off the look and feel of Paddington Bear but get on the "wrong side", the fluffy friendly bear will turn into a grizzly bear. Paddington actually made a serious threat at him.

"I'm not fooling around with him."

"Good."

"What are you, guardians of the Holmes?" 

"In a way. Our families go way back." 

"Uhuh…"

"Oh, do we have a winner? Oh, no, not yet."

\---

Mycroft woke up to Greg's soft strokes on his head. 

"How are you now?" 

Mycroft sat up and leaned on Greg. "Better. What time is it now?"

"6pm."

The loud protest of an empty stomach was heard and acknowledged. Greg helped Mycroft up and held up his dressing gown. Mycroft got into it and Greg tied it up. Mycroft wanted to taste those lips again that he had longed for.

Greg smiled and pecked on the ginger's lips. "After dinner. Need to put in fuel for you to generate the energy we need first. Oh and you have a guest." 

"Who?" He rarely has unexpected guests other than his brother and their parents. His parents knew better than to appear unannounced and they favour the other manor further down the road anyway.

"Sir Raymond Paddington."

\---

They walked slowly hand-in-hand to the dining hall. Sir Paddington greeted Mycroft and the three had an enjoyable dinner talking about old missions and generally embarrassing both younger men on what silly acts they had done.

"Chevalier, where are my brother and Anthea?"

"Er…" Nervous eyes darted to Greg and Sir Paddington before returning to Mycroft. 

Mycroft sighed. "What have they done this time?"

"Everything is under control though they'll probably be out cold for a day or two.", said Greg. 

"Explain." 

Greg explained. Sir Paddington and Chevalier added some bits on the aftermath as they attended to the thunder gods separately.

"Great. They'll try to duel again later since it was a draw." 

"Now now, my boy. I think they've come to an understanding that they both care for you at the same level."

"Still, they are bull headed." 

"That, I admit, my daughter is. But she has learnt to refrain from being bullish unless pushed too far."

"We'll deal with it when it happens, Mycroft. Let's just enjoy the peace for now."

Mycroft nodded and sighed. 

\---

Sir Paddington bid goodnight to them and left with a sleeping Anthea. Chevalier went off to check on the new shift's line up and on other tasks.

Mycroft leaned on Greg and Greg wrapped his arms around Mycroft. 

"Back to your room?" Greg whispered into his ear. Mycroft nodded.

\---

"You're sure you don't need to wear another layer of clothing?" 

"Hush. It's not that cold or too far from the manor."

Chevalier was informed of their destination and he had wanted to dispatch two guards to follow them but Mycroft insisted it was unnecessary. Chevalier gave them 3 hours to return to the manor.

"What is there to see in the dark?"

"You'll know soon." Greg detected excitement in Mycroft's voice. 

\---

The pair could see thousands of tiny blinking lights floating about as they made their way nearer to a stream located inside the estate. Mycroft had switched their light to red and pointed it on to the ground in front of them as a guide so that they won't fall into the stream. They came to a stop and Greg laid down the picnic blanket he was carrying. They sat down in the dark, enjoying the natural light show.

"What do you think?", Mycroft whispered. 

"It's wonderful! Never seen so many of them before in front of my eyes!", Greg whispered back excitedly. "You sure 3 hours is enough?" 

Mycroft had his finger lightly tracing Greg's lips. "Not unless we think it's not long enough." 

Mycroft's breath hitched as Greg sucked on Mycroft's finger. They kissed slowly, savouring each other's skin and had their hands exploring and caressing the other's body everywhere, mapping each sensitive trigger and committing them to memory. When they returned to Mycroft's room, Greg warmed up Mycroft with their own body heat generated from sucking and licking, rubbing and teasing, and finally, slow then vigorous thrusting.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not release sky lanterns in real life. Aside from being rubbish and causing accidental deaths to wildlife who might eat some parts, they are fire hazards. You never know where they might land and light up. If it ended up in peat areas, it could burn for days/weeks/months or even years. 
> 
> Fireflies are declining worldwide.
> 
> I was actually shocked to know that the UK has only one species of firefly compared to 29 identified in my country...
> 
> https://www.glowworms.org.uk this is a website on UK's glow worm survey so I do hope those in the UK could participate as citizen scientists when you are able to.


End file.
